


New Partnerships

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode Related, Episode: s02e02 In the Line of Duty, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a bond forms when Sam encourages Jolinar to keep fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Partnerships

**Author's Note:**

> * Written to this prompt, 052. SG-1, Sam|Jolinar, the ashrak did not succeed in killing her
> 
> * Self edited, so any errors found are my own fault for not finding them.

The ashrak cannot be allowed to succeed here. Not here with his mission, with _her_.

She is not ready to die yet. Not when there is still so much work to do and be done where the evil of the System Lords is to be considered. Not as far as she and her fellow Tok'ra are concerned when it comes to their enemy. And she can feel distantly that the Tau'ri woman that she now resides within is not ready to die yet either.

Lantash.

The name of her mate flashes with happier memories of much happier times and events that they have been together in moves through her slowly dying mind. And then she finds that she wants to see him again, to sleep at his side once more as they continue the fight side by side.

She knows well that her work is not done yet, that her part in the against System Lords is not done yet either, but she is so tired now. So very tired as she tries to think of a way to keep her current host alive even as they are both dying despite the efforts of the human medics that – she – they can sense – trying to save them.

If she had the strength, she would speak to them and offer them congratulations for what they are trying to do despite the seeming futility of their efforts to save the life of their Tau'ri comrade and her own life by extension though she knows they aren't fond of her kind.

Perhaps if they both live, the possibility of a partnership between the Tau'ri and the Tok'ra could be discussed. Perhaps -

The gentle brush of another mind against hers, startles her and takes her attention away from her thoughts as she now considers her host and partner. Samantha Carter's mind brushes with hers again, with seemingly boundless determination.

_'Fight.'_

_'What?'_

_'Fight, Jolinar. Fight with me. Fight to live so that you can see your... lover, Lantash, again and we can find a way for our two groups to work together against our mutual enemies among the Goa'uld.'_

_'That is a wonderous idea, Samantha, but the ashrak … Tired.'_

_'I know. No matter what though, the ashrak will be dealt with if my friends have not already taken care of that.'_

Despite the direness of their situation, she is surprised as she feels the fading mental presence of her host become stronger and she finds herself admiring the strength of the Tau'ri woman, as well as her courage to fight. Finds it pleasingly satisfactory as she herself is searching for the remainder of her remaining strength.

_'Very well, Captain Samantha Carter. I will fight here with you and then we shall continue the larger fight together.'_

_'Good. … I look forward to working with you.'_

She feels the determination and the hope in her accidental partner's mind as they start working together to combine their will and strength together to fight for their lives and new partnership – though she feels very remorseful that she forcefully placed herself within this Tau'ri woman without asking for permission first. 

She watches as Samantha's presence throws tendril towards her, and she catches it before reciprocating the gesture, throwing a cautious tendril of her towards her new partner then moving to being the work of tying them together. As they work on tying themselves together on a spiritual level as well as a mental one, she realizes faintly just how much that this Samantha Carter wants for this new partnership to work out between them. At how much she wants to live and continue to fight for the freedom of the people that she cares most about. 

How much she wants to continue the fight beside her teammates.

The new fragile bond strengthens between them and Jolinar finds herself wondering vaguely how truly committed her new partner will be farther down the road. At just how committed Samantha Carter will be to living with someone like her inside her body. A burst of combined new strength gets their shared heart beating correctly once more.

“She's got a pulse!”

“Coming out of v-fib now!”

“Faint, but stable.”

At that moment she falters briefly and smiles mentally as she feels the Tau'ri woman's swift concern.

_'Jolinar?'_

_'Peace, Samantha Carter. We are out of the pit of death's grasp now and I need to gather my strength again. Allow me to have some time for resting and to regather my strength. Go your comrades are waiting for you.'_

She feels the Tau'ri woman's mental presence considering her words for some time before eventually turning away and focusing on the outside physical world. As she rests, she feels her new partner's tired annoyance about something beyond her sleeping awareness and knows that their new partnership will prove to be interesting.

That Samantha Carter will prove to be a very interesting partner in the future.


End file.
